


Aria Anthology

by AbstractReality



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractReality/pseuds/AbstractReality
Summary: A collection of poetic pieces inspired by the music of Ocarina of Time. Will include: Minuet of the Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow and Requiem of Spirit.





	1. Minuet of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2012, this series of poems seek to capture the essence of the temples' dedicated songs within Ocarina of Time. Enjoy!

_Minuet of the Forest_

The flow of time is always cruel,

Lingering not and without rule.

It calls us hence, it pulls toward,

In hope and cheer, some great reward.

Yet, while in haste we long to be,

From innocence, to be set free.

Through the veil, into the world,

A darkened sight has been unfurled.

But in our wake we look to find,

Memories sweet are left behind.

Though we may grow, life rearrange,

The youthful past, time cannot change.


	2. Bolero of Fire

_Bolero of Fire_

Within the heart, a forger's fire,

Seeks to shape and to inspire,

Friendship deep, affection kind,

Through passing time, together bind.

Pounding, beating out the bends,

Love refines, creates a friend.

While perfect not, has yet to go,

Shall withstand, potential show.

In power grows, the flame increase,

Closeness stands, upheld through peace.

And if, perchance, you're found astray,

Direct it will, reveal the way.


	3. Serenade of Water

_Serenade of Water_

Time passes like a river's flow,

It never ends, it only goes.

Within its cool and crystal deep,

Reflection shown, our image keep.

Swept away by the swirling pool,

Departs the present, the action cruel.

Yet, while the future lies in wake,

Our turn to grow, each soul must take.

Ambition true, a youthful face,

Transforms into a seasoned grace.

But more than that, we come to find,

Refinement of the child-like mind.


	4. Nocturne of Shadow

_Nocturne Shadow_

Place of rest, though none do sleep,

House of dead, all souls do weep.

Bloodshed opens its gaping tomb,

Welcomes all to mortal doom.

Yet in the deep, darkened hollow,

Few shall dare e'en to follow.

A piercing radiance extends,

When the reign of daylight ends.

Burns within, brightens the way.

Guards from dread, shadows at bay.

Faced with loss, all lights gone out,

Alight your hope, release all doubt.


	5. Requiem of Spirit

_Requiem of Spirit_

Through past and present, future sail,

A question of what time entails.

When morn's great splendor fades to night,

Shall twilight hasten end, and plight?

While like a river's ebb and flow,

Mortal frame will change and grow.

Yet, beneath the flesh and earthly bonds,

The soul exists and goes beyond.

Unbreakable as metal forged,

Strength of spirit, formed long before.

Set sail upon time's stormy deep,

Into the night, the spirit keeps.


End file.
